Wish You Were Here
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: Summary Inside! Jarley love! Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose


**Wish You Were Here**

**A Jake and Marley story**

**A/N: So i have decided to do a Jake and Marley story. I thought it would be cute because these two are really cute together. Anyways... I hope that they will get together soon. I mean they haven't even kissed yet... Or have they? Anyways... I hope you all will like my new story and hope you all enjoy it! Happy readings!**

**Pairing: Jake Puckerman & Marley Rose**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters! **

**Summary: Marley Rose was wish she had someone to love. She had thought Jake was really cute. But when Kitty came in to steal him. Marley felt like she needed someone else to love her. But when Jake wants to be in a relaionship with Marley... Will it already be to late. **

**Chapter 1: Marley Rose**

Marley Rose wanted to do one thing in her life. To fit in. Her and her mom had hard times in life. They could barley afford anything. When Marley's mom got a job at Mickinly, she knew she had to at least fit in. It was her number one thing to do on her list. She wants friends, wants someone to love her for who she is. And most importantly. She wants to always be there for her mom when no one else can. She had no idea where her dad was. She had never learned about him in her life. When she asked her mom about her dad. Her mom would just say; _He didn't love us. _Marley knew she would never have a father. So she took an oath and promised herself to always protect her mom from anything. She'll stand up no matter what others will say. She loves her mom and she's going to be by her side through thick and thin.

"Marley. Come on. It's time for your first day of school."

"Okay. Be down in a minute."

Marley was so nervous about her first day of school. She needed to fit in. If she didn't fit in she was basically nothing. She didn't want that. Not now when she's come so far into where she wants to be. She want's to be a singer. Not Broadway singer. Radio star singer. Her mom was the greatest support and was proud she was of Marley. She knew. Just knew that Marley was going to get her dream... One day. And she's going to be there. With the biggest smile on her face.

"Marley do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mom. I have everything. I checked them off on my list."

"Now don't forget to come by the lunch room after. I have to prepare for tomorrows lunch after school. So i expect some help."

"Of course. I'll be there. Don't worry. Oh I have to audtion for Glee tomorrow so i'll be little late."

"That's okay honey. Just remember to smile and be proud of who you are okay."

"Okay mom. I promise."

"Okay. Get in the car. We're gonna be late."

Marley was really nervous for Glee auditions today. She knew how popular they were going to be because of there Nationals win. The nerves were racing and Marley's heart was pounding. She didn't know if she was going to be good enough. She need to impress the people at the auditions.

"Alright Marley. You got this. Just like we rehearsed."

It was lunch time and Marley had already made some new friends. She was proud of herself. She wasn't really nervous at all. She knew this was going to be a great day. When she had seen the New Directions she couldn't help but walk up to them and say hi.

"You've had enough time. Who is it?" Tina said.

Artie said. "You can't rush the casting process. My genious needs it's dream time." 

"You guys are the Glee Club right?" Marley questioned. "Hi. I'm gonna try out. I'm a sophmore. My names Marley."

"Great. Well lots of competition, so good luck to you." Tina said sarcastically.

Marley smiled and headed straight for a table to sit. Probably closest to the Glee table. She was happy she introduced herself. She was ready to take on the part she was made for... Well basically she was just confident. When Marley looked up from eating her lunch she had seen a cheerleader and two football guys come sit down next to them.

"Hey Glee peoples." She heard the cheerleader say.

"Hey Kitty." Artie said very joyfully.

"Hey have you guys seen the new lunch lady?" One of the footplayers had said. "She's so fat, they took a picture of her last Christmas. Still printing." He had said rudily having the other football player laugh.

"Hey, she has to wear a watch on both wrists to cover both time zones." Both the footplayers and the cheerleader had laughed. Making Marley feel sick to her stomach. She knew what they were saying was wrong. But she didn't want to jump up on the table and yell to them that they can't make fun of her mom.

The things they were saying about her mom was terrible. She had to tell her. But at the same time she didn't want to. Her mom had told her to not tell anyone she was her mom. Marley was a little sad because she loved her mom very much. But her mother said other wise. She looked to the table, and just frowned. She knew she wasn't suppose to hear those things. But eventually they were said aloud.

As the bell rang she had approached the lunch room seeing her mom sew something. She smiled and continued to walk up to her.

"Hey, ready to go." She questioned.

"Hey, I thought that you could wear this to your Glee audition." She held up the sweater was sewing. "Mm, even if they think it's second hand, the tag will say high class second hand. It's high school, it's all about being special." She told her daughter proudly. "But, the right kind of special. Not..." She paused. "Good will clothes. Daugher of the lunch lady speical."

Marley had hugged her mom from behind and started to walk in front of her, feeling a little sad about what had happened early today in the lunch room.

"Do you really think I have a chance of getting in to glee club?" She said unknowingly.

Her mom had taken her hands and smiled. "You have magic in your throught Marley." Marley had half smiled while her mom just smiled. "It's time to share it with the world." They both had smiled at each other before her mom had started talking again. "Now i'm going to drive the car a couple blocks away. And I will wait for you there." Marley nodded. "I don't wanna risk anyone seeing you getting in the car with me." Marley sighed and just nodded. Her mom had smiled and they both shared a warming hug. Having her mom kiss Marley on the cheek making the brunette smile big.

It was time for the audtions. She was up next. Marley couldn't help but feel nervous. Once she had gotten to the mic, she couldn't help but feel the pounding in her heart.

"Hi my names Marley Rose and i'll be singing New York State of Mind by Billy Joel." She had said nervously.

Once the music had started Marley had flinched a little and just stood waiting for her part to come up. She had looked at the people in the auditorium with confidence and pride. She knew it was coming. She knew she was going to have to sing eventually. She needed to get in to the club to make her and her mom proud.

_Some folks like to get away, Take a holiday from the neighborhood_

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach, Or to Hollywood_

_But I'm taking a Greyhound, On the Hudson River Line_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

_I've seen all the movie stars, In their fancy cars and their limousines_

_Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens, But I know what I'm needing_

_And I don't want to waste more time, I'm in a New York state of mind_

_It was so easy living day by day, Out of touch with the rhythm and blues_

_But now I need a little give and take, The New York Times, The Daily News_

_It comes down to reality, And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide_

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside, I don't have any reasons,_

_I've left them all behind, I'm in a New York state of mind_

_It was so easy living day by day. Out of touch with the rhythm and blues_

_But now I need a little give and take, The New York Times, The Daily News_

_It comes down to reality. And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide_

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside_

_I don't have any reasons. I've left them all behind_

_I'm in a New York state of mind. I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line_

_'Cause I'm in a New York state of mind_

When she had finished her song, she couldn't but feel joy and proud of herself.

"Thank you, thank you." As Mr. Schue and the rest of glee clapped. Marley was giddy and walked off the stage feeling proud of herself. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about her audition and how it went. She was going to be so proud.

The next day, Marley had waitied by her locker patiently waiting for the list to be posted. She had been reading a book when she saw Mr. Schue put up the list. Once he walked away she had closed the book and headed towards the list. This was it. This was the moment of truth. Marley looked at the list with nerves. But once she saw her name she couldn't help but smile and put her hand over her mouth from keeping her scream. She had walked away from the list. Seeing a guy she had never seen before. She had smiled and kept walking. When she turned around she couldn't help but feel the butterflies form in her stomach. But ignored it and kept walking away.

As Mr. Schue walked in with Marley he couldn't help but be proud. "Guys this young lady gave hands down one of the best auditions I have ever seen. Let's give it up for our newest member, Marley Rose." Everyone had clapped and Marley had just smiled widley.

"Marley on behave of all the New Directions, um, welcome" Blaine said.

""Thank you. I'm really excited to be here."

"I really like your sweater. Where did you get it?" Sugar questioned.

"Oh, thanks." She said looking down at her sweater. "Um, Jcrew."

Sugar gave her a confusing look and just said, "Really?"

"The only new member of all those people." Her mom said.

"Well it wasn't that many" She said happily. "Okay it was awesome" Her mom laughed. "Hearing them chear for me. Accept me."

"Yeah and that Rachel Berry everybody talks about rode that glee club traing right to Broadyway."

"I don't wanna be on Broadway though." She said. "I wanna be a singet on the radio." She said confidently.

"Well. than let the glee club help you get there. For now, the important thing is. You found some place you belong." The both smiled at each other.

Marley now frowned. "Theres one problem." Her mother looked at her, then Marley looked at her upset. "They were making fun of you."

Her mom was now sad and looked upset. "Well there teenagers."

"It just feels so weird lying about you." She said with a frown. "Your my mom."

"You remember what happened at the last school? You didn't have any friends. I won't let that happen again. This is your shot at sitting at the popular kids table." She said proudly. "Don't blow it." Marley half smiled and continued to help her mom. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to tell people.. But she was afraid of losing all her friends.

The next day at lunch, everyone was sitting next to each other.

"Brittany, i'm sorry. But I won fair and square. You can't just not decided to sing anymore, we all need your voice." Blaine said.

"I had a song in my heart Blaine Warbler, and you killed it. Now I have a dead song in my heart, and pretty soon the corpse of my dead heart song is going to start to smell." She said, putting a chip in her mouth.

"Okay guys. Since we can't do a popularity homecoming float with all white people. I say we think we should do one with all white Chrisanthimoms." Kitty Said

"That's a good idea." Brittany had said.

"If we need a float. Why don't we all just ride her." Point to Marley's mom having everyone turn and look at her.

"Look at her boobs. It's like two grocier bags full of soup." Sugar said.

"That's really mean." Marley said aloud. It's time to stick up for her mom.

Kitty laughed saying, "Excuse me?"

"You don't know her. You don't know what her life is like." Marley said.

"So why do you care?" Kitty said harshly.

This is it Marley was going to tell them. "Because she's my mom."

Everyone on the table went silent. The glee kids were shocked at what had just been said. They felt guilty and ashamed for making fun of her mom. They didn't know what to say.

"I thought you guys were different." Marley got up and walked away upset, with everyone else to think about what just had happen.

The next day, Marley wasn't in a very good mood. She didn't know if she wanted to quit and give up. Or just stay and have nothing to say. As she was putting books in her locker. A tall blonde guy had aproached her.

"Hey, Marley. Um, I just wanted to apologize for all of us, and uh, beg you not to quit." She knew it was Sam. She didn't know what to do. "Look, I get you. Like for instance, I know that sweaters from Wal-Mart and that your mom sewd the Jcrew lable into it."

"How do you know that?" She said a little freaked out. But Sam just half smiled.

"Because my mom used to do the same thing for me." Marley was now second guessing. Sam wasn't all that bad. "Look the bets thing about glee club, its not about labels. If you could sing, or if you can dance... You belong. And dude you can sing"

"I don't know. You say that but, the way you were making fun of my mom, I- something doesn't feel right." She turned around and saw all the New Direcions.

"We came to apologize." Artie said.

"I think being popular felt a little to good. We forgot our selfs." Tina said with a heart

"Well I didn't. I was always popular, but I do forget to wear underwear sometimes." Brittany said with confidence.

"The best part about glee club is that, everyone gets to be a star. Which is why were hoping you could come to rehearsle with us this afternoon and maybe sing lead vocal on one of the songs were working on." Blain said. Trying to cheer her up.

"And if words don't convince you. Let the majesty and mystery of Uniques fabulous be enough. I mean it. Glee clubs a special place. I mean where else could I dress like this and be welcome with open arms."

"Okay one last thing. I don't think I'm comfortable sitting with that cheerleader and those guys at lunch.

"That won't be a problem. We could handle gimpy and the tranchula head and richy poor because you guys were national champs like us. But our invintation was not extended to preop precious based on the novel, barf by saphire, and Mike and Molly's daughter as part of our crew."

"Well, I guess were not inyour crew anymore."

"You know. I was kinda hoping you would say that"

And with that slushies were thrown into both Marley's and Unique's eyes, having some people gasp of shock.

"And with that. Order is restored." The jocks and Kitty had walked away.

"Well, looks like you guys have been officially been welcomed to the glee club"

"Uniques eyes. They are on fire!"

"Let's get you guys cleaned up, and go to rehearsle."

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough_

_'Cause it was not said to you, And that's exactly what I need to do_

_if I'd end up with you_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there? Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_I build myself up and fly around in circles_

_Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there? Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there? Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements_

_Should I just keep on chasing pavements?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there? Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I tried writing it a little differently. I don't know if I like writing this way. I think it will make more sense to me if I do. But I don't know, I'll let you be the judge of it. Let me know what ya'll thought! :) **


End file.
